The Other Sea
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors thought that the digital sea was the only sea on Lyoko. They were wrong. YxU I really didn't mean to but it just happened! I swear! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new story I was talking about, The Other Sea. Now: just read people! More chapters to come very soon!**

**Disclaimer: This story, that story, I still don't own Code Lyoko.**

Yumi was trying to walk home for lunch. Trying. William practically stalked her now and followed her home every day, trying to get her attention. "William," she growled, "if you don't leave me alone right now I swear I'll-" She was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. It was a text from Jeremy. "CODE: XANA get 2 the factory now!"

"Sorry," she smiled at William, "Got to go!" She ran off leaving him stuttering.

"B-b-but…" He trailed off, realizing Yumi was long gone.

Odd bounced back and forth from his left to his right feet in front of Herb. "You can't catch me!" Odd said in a taunting, singsong voice.

"Oh yeah?" Herb whined, lunging towards Odd. Odd's foot swung towards the ball, sending it whizzing through the air towards the goal. It was going too far to the right and looked like it would miss completely when a head of brown hair bumped it straight past an unsuspecting Nicholas, scoring the 15th goal in a row. "Yeah," Odd shouted, overenthusiastically, "Odd the magnificent, the great scores the winning goal! The crowd goes wild! Ahhh," Ulrich just crossed his arms and sighed.

"Ya know Odd, I headed it in." Odd stopped cheering for himself and turned towards his teammate.

"You did?" he had a very puzzled look of his face.

"Yep I did good buddy." Odd scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Well, I-" He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Ulrich's cell phone. The boys looked at it between them. It was a text from Jeremy. "CODE: XANA get 2 the factory now!" They began to run towards the forest when something much more shrill then a cell phone stopped them.

"Hey!" Sissy whined, crossing her arms and making a sad face. "Don't go! I want a rematch! And disappointing pretty girls like me is bad luck." She continued to frown at them.

"Hate to break it to you Sissy," Odd said, grinning from ear to ear, "But you trying to look upset resembles more of a…Hmm." He had to think about it while Ulrich knew right away.

"A dying cow?" Ulrich offered, smiling with Odd. If possible, Odd's grin got even bigger.

"Yep! That's it! More like a dying cow then an upset snot bag."

"Well I just-"

"Sissy," she was cut off by a cool voice, "I'll play Herb and Nicholas. 2 on 1. How does that sound? Okay, right?" Sissy looked as if someone had taised her at the same time as she stuck a fork in an electrical socket.

"Uh, well, okay then Theo. Go right ahead! I'm watching, so play fair." Ah, that Sissy that we all know and love is back. Ulrich mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Theo who just nodded and motioned for them to go. They started running into the woods towards the factory.

Aelita was tuned out. Literally. She was currently practicing with her mixing board that Odd had gotten her for her Re-Materialization Day. Luckily he had told Jeremy he was getting and Jeremy, being who he is, knew that Odd would forget to buy the power cord and he bought that for Aelita. Along with the cord, he had gotten her a pink laptop with the super scan installed. It was amazing to be able to know that there was a XANA attack at the same time as Jeremy. Even when they weren't together, which was rare, she would be on the alert and ready to head to the factory so that she could be virtualized. But right now, she was mixing with the volume all the way up, headphones on and head bopping to the music. So she didn't hear her computer beeping frantically. Theo had been watching her and all of a sudden had run out onto the soccer field when he saw something through the window. She didn't know what he had seen and, frankly, she didn't care. All that mattered was the music. Since she had the laptop with her at all times, she wasn't carrying her phone with her. Why get reminded from a phone when you had the program at your fingertips? So she didn't hear the beeping of her computer, which was increasing in urgency, and she did not hear or feel her cell phone vibrating blazing a message from Jeremy, "CODE: XANA get 2 the factory now!" And as Yumi ran away from William, as Ulrich and Odd sprinted through the forest, and as Jeremy worried about if they were all coming, Aelita just kept mixing.

"Where is Aelita?" Jeremy was pacing. "I sent her the text message and she has the super scan on her computer! What is she doing? We can't deactivate the tower without her here. If she doesn't come, XANA wins!" Jeremy continued to rant while the others looked at him, slightly amused expressions on their faces.

"Um, Jeremy?" Odd interrupted him, causing the smart boy to glare at him menacingly. "Couldn't one of us just go get Aelita?" Jeremy stopped pacing, looked at Odd and blinked three times.

"Oh! Well yeah…we should probably do that. Odd, you get her and don't put her into the scanners right away; I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is anyways?" Odd scrunched his eyebrows and ran his hands up his hair, smoothing the spike.

"Eh, probably mixing in the gym," Odd shrugged, "If she isn't on Lyoko or with you that's where she is."

"Of course! She would never hear her cell over the music. Alright, get her as fast as you can and try to find out what XANA's attack is this time."

"Yes Sergeant Einstein!" Odd said, grinning cheesily and saluting Jeremy who rolled his eyes before the purple haired boy got into the elevator with Yumi and Ulrich, who headed down to the scanner room.

"So immature…" Jeremy mumbled to himself before returning to typing away on his keyboard. A strange window with a neon yellow jellyfish on it popped onto the supercomputer screen. "Huh? What's this? Is it some sort of universe parallel to Lyoko? No its-" He gasped. The jellyfish disappeared and a box like the one for sector five appeared.

**Welcome to Ocea. Land of the **_**kandil deti neoni verdhë. **_

**CODE: _**

Jeremy blinked in surprise. This seemed to be some strange alternate Lyoko! Where did it come from? Had it been created by XANA to trap them? Or was it another one of Franz Hopper's strange-

"Hey Jer?" Ulrich interrupted him, "Are you going to send us in-I don't know- today?" Jeremy turned his attention away from the strange window and started up the virtualization process.

"Sorry Ulrich, I found something really interesting. You guys will have to check it out after we deactivate the tower. That is, if we can. If Odd doesn't get her back here then XANA will have really defeated us! Without Aelita, we can't fight back against XANA."

"You're right Jeremy," Yumi's voice came through his headset, "Where is this tower anyways?" On Lyoko she looked around the forest sector. No monsters to be seen, and no tower either.

"The tower is north-east of where you are now and there's no welcoming committee. I'll program your vehicles." A few buttons were pressed and the over bike appeared.

"Uh, Jeremy," Ulrich waited and Yumi tapped her foot impatiently, "Where's Yumi's over wing? It didn't show up on Lyoko." Just then, the light source for Lyoko, whatever it was, flickered. The virtual world went dark and just as quickly as it had vanished, the light reappeared.

"What's going on around here? The other vehicles are all bugged up and a little light on the edge of the supercomputer screen is blinking red! What does it look like on Lyoko?" Jeremy said frantically, typing and clicking, opening and closing windows, and all the while watching the strange red light that had appeared.

"Well I hate to say it but its just as bad here! Whatever distributes light to Lyoko is flickering and the forest sector is going in and out of darkness! Right now its on-no wait-dark again-light-dark-light-dark-light…" Ulrich said as the brightness switched back and forth, on to off.

"This must be XANA's attack! He isn't attacking the Earth, XANA is now attacking the inner workings of Lyoko itself!" More lights flashed, warning windows blinked, and the screen showing Yumi's bugged vehicle still blared on the computer. Ulrich and Yumi gasped and the girl let out a small squeak as the lights of Lyoko turned off and stayed that way.

"Jeremy," Yumi said, her voice shaking, "We have a serious problem." Suddenly, a bright red dot of light shot towards Ulrich and Yumi. "What is that-uh…" The light, which happened to be a laser, had hit Yumi in the chest and she crumpled to the grass.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted in a worried voice. The laser's light had lit up the area just long enough for him to see a block standing on the other side of the plateau. As the laser's electricity zoomed through the geisha's body, Ulrich had seen her fall limply to the ground in a heap before the blackness washed over Lyoko once more. "Jeremy," he ran over to where he thought that Yumi had hit the ground, feeling around carefully once he got close, "What happened to Yumi? Are the hits real again? Is this part of XANA's attack?" He found Yumi's hand and grasped it tightly in the dark.

"I'm really not sure Ulrich," Oh-no. If Einstein didn't know something, it was going to be a serious problem. "Your best hope would be to get rid of that block. I can't pull up Yumi's card, but I know you don't want to get hit right now! Be careful! I'll go check the super calculator." The smart boy jumped up from his seat at the computer and headed down to the room that stored the brilliant machine. "I really hope I can fix this," he said to himself as the elevator doors opened, "Really, really hope."

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich stood up, dropping Yumi's hand from his and walking slowly towards where he remembered the block being, carefully testing the ground in front of him with his saber before each one of his tentative steps. Another one of the bright red lasers shot through the darkness, illuminating the plateau and allowing Ulrich to see the block which had fired at him. He easily deflected the single laser from the block with his saber and continued to walk towards the block. Now that he knew the way, he simply stuck his saber out in front of him and waited for it to collide with the block or for the block to fire another laser. Once again, he deflected the lasers from the block. This time, there were five lasers instead of just one. With him walking towards the block directly in front of Yumi there was no chance she could get hit unless he moved out of the way. With the extended amount of light from the block's blasts he could see for much longer.

"Super sprint!" he said, charging towards the block at an incredible speed, dodging the next round of lasers that it sent at him. "Impact! Yeah!" He cried out victoriously, burying his sword into the XANA eye on the block's surface. With the block gone Ulrich once again made his way towards Yumi in the dark. Without the lasers there was no light at all, but his saber gave off a soft glow that prevented him from running into Yumi who was still lying on the grass and seemed to be unconscious. He sat back on his knees and rolled over the motionless geisha so that he could see her face.

"Oh Yumi…" he took in a sharp breath at her passive face. She looked just like she had in the light but with only the small amount given off by Ulrich's saber her face was so different. One side was light and pale with the small bit of blush per usual but the other was crisscrossed with shadows that darkened her features and made her look so much more…dead. Ulrich began to panic as he thought about all of the possibilities.

When she had been hit, it could have been a special blast that possessed her or maybe she had fallen out of one of the scanners back at the factory, unconscious and comatose.

She could even have just fallen out of the scanners with no life in her at all.

The digital envelope could have been damaged!

She could be a prisoner of XANA without knowing how or where or who or anything!

"Yumi!" Ulrich tried to calm himself down, "Yumi! Wake up…please," he shook her lightly and a black hair fell across her face, covering her mouth and causing more of her face to look dark and gone. He reached up and brushed it away, hand running across her cheek as he brought the stray hair over in an attempt to put it behind her ear when,

"Ulrich…" her eyes fluttered, finally opening, her voice scratchy and soft. Ulrich was so surprised that his hand froze in the process of brushing away her hair, his fingers just touching her cheek. As she looked up at him, he sighed in relief.

"Yumi I," tears came to his eyes and he let one of them fall to her face. It was warm and she smiled. It was a small tired smile but it was still a smile and it meant the world to him. He realized that his hand was still on her cheek and she did too. Her eyes drifted over to his fingers, gentle and kind, and she continued to smile.

"What happened to me? I remember a red light and then…" she shook her head sadly. He pulled his hand away slowly, resting it on his saber.

"The light, it was a block's laser and you just crumpled to the ground. Jeremy didn't know what was happening because he couldn't pull up your card and so I fought the block in the dark and once I killed it I came back over to you. Yumi, you don't understand, you looked so, so…" He searched for words and nearly choked when he found the one that he was looking for, "Dead. I was so scared Yumi. I though that you were gone for good or that XANA had you or-" He just sighed and Yumi continued to smile at him softly.

"But I'm just fine Ulrich. You don't need to worry anymore. When Odd and Aelita get here we'll make our way to the tower and Aelita will deactivate it. Maybe we'll even have a return to the past! But it will all be fine, I promise." She looked so sincere when she said it that he almost believed her. That she was fine, that it would all be okay, that Aelita and Odd would get here in time, even that Jeremy would fix everything and launch a return to the past. But he didn't.

"But Yumi," Ulrich said sadly, "You aren't okay at all. That hit did a lot of damage and I don't know if you can stand up on your own, let alone fight. We have to wait for Jeremy to tell us what to do and then we'll move. Until then, you're going to stay right here." She frowned at him and looked away.

"What will you do?" Her eyes were glistening, almost like she was going to cry, which he had never seen before. Yumi's lip trembled and she swallowed. Overall, she looked like a small frightened child.

"I'm staying here too." he held one of her hands in both of his, "Right here with you."

**Okay that is chapter 1 and it is officially the longest one thing I'm publishing ever! It turned out to be way more romantic then I planned but hey, I can't help myself! (; See y'all later!**

**CodeLyokoAelita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty continuing my new story! Today is my fan fiction one-month anniversary so all of my stories are new! (; Now then, story time good buddies!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own code Lyoko. And from now on I really just don't want to do disclaimers so they will only be on the first chapter of every story and soooooooooooooooooo… Also since its my 1 month fanday, I am going to attempt to put up a new story or update More of You.**

**Also, all characters start off wearing their season2 clothes. They are 15 years old. Has anyone else ever wondered why they wore the same clothes every day?**

Odd started running towards the school from the forest. He had no idea what the XANA attack was. After all, nothing unusual had happened except for Aelita not coming to the factory right on time. And that wasn't a big deal. Right? He couldn't be sure about anything anymore, especially concerning XANA attacks and anything to do with Lyoko. _You know its not just Lyoko. Its not Lyoko its…_His thoughts were interrupted by his running into a tree. Well, he thought it was a tree.

"Della Robia!" Uh-oh. _I'm dead,_ Odd thought. "What are you doing running around the forest in the afternoon? Aren't you supposed to by in bio right now? Or chemistry? Anyways, you're supposed to be somewhere, I just know it." Jim the Rusty Squeaky Gym teacher was glaring down at poor Odd who just gaped, just as in just for 1 twelfth of a second.

"Well you see Jim," he explained, "I was heading to-"

"Oh don't you give me your usual excuses! To detention in the gym right now, you hear me?" Odd looked down at his feet and began to shuffle towards the gym with Jim gripping his shoulder and shoving him through the doors roughly without so much as a, "Get inside now!" or even a "You stupid little squirt, I'm sure you forgot the no cell phone rule so hand it over!" Odd stumbled inside and his jaw dropped slightly, not enough to notice but just enough to make him feel stupid for doing so. He noticed this and snapped his jaw shut.

"Ouch…" he rubbed his jaw tenderly and continued to look and listen to what was happening in front of him. Aelita was mixing. She mixed all the time but this wasn't like anything he had ever heard before. It was techno but classy. Pop but rap. And she was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice them walk in. Even Jim didn't say anything he was so in awe. This gave Odd time to look at Aelita closely. Her hair was pink as usual and her smile was on as always. But she had changed her clothing. The ever-present pink hoodie dress with pom poms dangling from the neck and her boots had been replaced. The childish dress that was more suited for an eight year old than a 15 year old was replaced by clothing that was much more mature. Her shirt was hot pink and hung loosely off of one shoulder while her shorts were white jean and were pretty short for Aelita. Aelita, cute little childish Aelita. Aelita who had dropped out of that scanner years ago to a world filled with computers and humans, who had found out that she really was a human, who now was becoming a sweet young lady, looked a little-okay a lot-adult. Not a child or some toddling A.I but a high school student. And she was beautiful.

Odd caught his jaw dropping again and closed it to continue looking himself. "Wow…" he said under his breath.

"Della Robia!" Jim shouted at him, "If I have to shut you up one more time…!" Odd gulped and looked away from Aelita sullenly.

"Yes Jim, eight hours of detention I know," Odd said, having heard this over and over at least 100 times.

"Well it is still completely inacceptable! I cannot believe that our proud academy puts up wi-"

"Jim," Aelita said sweetly, pulling off her headphones and walking down to where he and Odd were standing, "If you don't mind, I'd like Odd to stay with me to do his detention. You know, as community service? He could help me with all of these cords," she gestured to the wires around the mixing board, some plugged in some not and some tied into knots.

"Well normally I wouldn't change the rules but perhaps Ms. Stones, as a model student and member of our school's society," Odd glared at him watching his eyes lick up Aelita's figure like lemonade. _Damn pervert._ "You can have Odd for the next 3 hours to help you do…whatever it is you're doing."

"Thank you Jim," she smiled sweetly, "I'll make sure he does lots of good, hard work." He nodded at her then left the gym.

"Alright Odd," she placed her hands on her hips, "Why detention this time?" He grabbed her arm and moved towards the door, dragging her. "Whoa! Don't I get an explanation?" She was obediently running along behind him.

"Come on Princess! It's a XANA attack," Odd said between heavy breaths. They were almost to the passage now, "I'm not sure what it is but I'm sure Einstein has figured it out by now. He's a freakin' genius." Aelita smiled at the hint of sarcasm in Odd's voice. She stopped suddenly, causing Odd to trip over a rock and fall flat on his face.

"Princess…" he moaned, standing up and dusting himself off, "Why'd you do that? You made me fall!" She giggled lightly and then put on a straight face.

"Odd," she glanced at the grass then looked back up at him, "Are you jealous of Jeremy?" He stood there blinking slowly. What was she some sort of psychic? (I mean the one that can read minds not the doctor) He tilted his head to one side and opened his mouth to say some thing. He was saved by his cell ringing.

"Jeremy?"

"Odd," Jeremy sounded extremely worried; "You need to get to the factory now! Are you with Aelita?"

"Yep! What, you think I can't do my job?" He scowled playfully, knowing perfectly well that the boy on the other end of the phone couldn't see him. Aelita just crossed her arms and sighed. Odd frowned and held the cell away from his ear, "Something wrong Princess?"

"Not really its just that-"

"ODD!" Jeremy's voice boomed through the cell phone, "YOU CAN TALK WITH AELITA LATER! GET TO THE FACTORY! NOW!" The line went dead.

"Some one's in a bad mood," Odd muttered to himself, lifting the lid of the sewer and climbing down. He jumped onto his skateboard, and Aelita onto her scooter and they raced to the bridge. Once there, Odd popped up first, pulling Aelita up. She smiled at him. As they swung on the ropes and got in the elevator, Odd grinned at the ground sheepishly. The doors opened and they saw Jeremy sitting at the computer. He was scowling

"What's going on Jeremy?" Aelita asked kindly, his face immediately softened and he explained the situation to them.

"So I tried to work directly onto the hardware but the quantum computer's data base was not penetrable even with my advanced quadratic nuclear scan technology (that's not a real thing I just stuck some words together)."

"Jeremy," Aelita said, "even I didn't understand that! English please?" Jeremy sighed, knowing she was saying it mostly for Odd's sake.

"The light source on Lyoko is flickering, the hits are way too powerful and I tried to fix it but failed miserably," he frowned at them. "Happy?" Aelita nodded and headed towards the elevator with Odd. They got inside the scanners that were directly across from each other.

As the doors closed Aelita said, "You didn't answer my question." Odd gulped and sighed as the beam of light scanned him. This was going to be a tough trip to Lyoko.

**And that is all for now folks. Hope every one is having a wonderful summer and that it is sunny wherever you are! Please please review! **

**Sidenote: review name your biggest fan, create an account so that I can PM you!**

**Oh yeah and KatyKat14 thanks for being my first fanfiction friend! :D**


	3. Chapter 1 12

**Hey everyone! Before I post a new chapter to this story I am writing chapters 1 ½ and chapter 2 1/2. They are special, less romantic chapters for my younger sister Avery who is 9 and anyone else who doesn't want to read the romantic version. Some pars of this are the same as in the regular story. Thought that you should know…now I present to you, CHAPTER 1 ½!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko…I DO NOT!**

Yumi turned away from the gate to her house, which she had been working on opening so that she could get in to have lunch. She was now facing William who was being _really_ and I mean really clingy lately.

"Listen William," she said, rolling her eyes, "I don't have time for this. I'd like to eat sometime, ya know?" He smiled.

"Okay Yumi! I'll leave you alone, have a good lunch!" As he walked away she rolled her eyes again.

"What an idiot…." her not so nice thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang, signaling that she had a text. As she looked down at it, she gasped in surprise.

It read: "CODE: XANA get 2 the factory now," So instead of having lunch, Yumi spun around and ran back towards the academy, her black combat boots clicking on the asphalt

…

Odd bounced back and forth from his left to his right feet in front of Herb. "You can't catch me!" Odd said in a taunting, singsong voice.

"Oh yeah?" Herb whined, lunging towards Odd. Odd's foot swung towards the ball, sending it whizzing through the air towards the goal. It was going too far to the right and looked like it would miss completely when a head of brown hair bumped it straight past an unsuspecting Nicholas, scoring the 15th goal in a row. "Yeah," Odd shouted, overenthusiastically, "Odd the magnificent, the great scores the winning goal! The crowd goes wild! Ahhh," Ulrich just crossed his arms and sighed.

"Ya know Odd, I headed it in." Odd stopped cheering for himself and turned towards his teammate.

"You did?" he had a very puzzled look of his face.

"Yep I did good buddy." Odd scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Well, I-" He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Ulrich's cell phone. The boys looked at it between them. It was a text from Jeremy. "CODE: XANA get 2 the factory now!" They began to run towards the forest when something much more shrill then a cell phone stopped them.

"Hey!" Sissy whined, crossing her arms and making a sad face. "Don't go! I want a rematch! And disappointing pretty girls like me is bad luck." She continued to frown at them.

"Hate to break it to you Sissy," Odd said, grinning from ear to ear, "But you trying to look upset resembles more of a…Hmm." He had to think about it while Ulrich knew right away.

"A dying cow?" Ulrich offered, smiling with Odd. If possible, Odd's grin got even bigger.

"Yep! That's it! More like a dying cow then an upset snot bag."

"Well I just-"

"Sissy," she was cut off by a cool voice, "I'll play Herb and Nicholas. 2 on 1. How does that sound? Okay, right?" Sissy looked as if someone had taised her at the same time as she stuck a fork in an electrical socket.

"Uh, well, okay then Theo. Go right ahead! I'm watching, so play fair." Ah, that Sissy that we all know and love is back. Ulrich mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Theo who just nodded and motioned for them to go. They started running into the woods towards the factory.

Aelita was tuned out. Literally. She was currently practicing with her mixing board that Odd had gotten her for her Re-Materialization Day. Luckily he had told Jeremy he was getting and Jeremy, being who he is, knew that Odd would forget to buy the power cord and he bought that for Aelita. Along with the cord, he had gotten her a pink laptop with the super scan installed. It was amazing to be able to know that there was a XANA attack at the same time as Jeremy. Even when they weren't together, which was rare, she would be on the alert and ready to head to the factory so that she could be virtualized. But right now, she was mixing with the volume all the way up, headphones on and head bopping to the music. So she didn't hear her computer beeping frantically. Theo had been watching her and all of a sudden had run out onto the soccer field when he saw something through the window. She didn't know what he had seen and, frankly, she didn't care. All that mattered was the music. Since she had the laptop with her at all times, she wasn't carrying her phone with her. Why get reminded from a phone when you had the program at your fingertips? So she didn't hear the beeping of her computer, which was increasing in urgency, and she did not hear or feel her cell phone vibrating blazing a message from Jeremy, "CODE: XANA get 2 the factory now!" And as Yumi ran away from William, as Ulrich and Odd sprinted through the forest, and as Jeremy worried about if they were all coming, Aelita just kept mixing.

"Where is Aelita?" Jeremy was pacing. "I sent her the text message and she has the super scan on her computer! What is she doing? We can't deactivate the tower without her here. If she doesn't come, XANA wins!" Jeremy continued to rant while the others looked at him, slightly amused expressions on their faces.

"Um, Jeremy?" Odd interrupted him, causing the smart boy to glare at him menacingly. "Couldn't one of us just go get Aelita?" Jeremy stopped pacing, looked at Odd and blinked three times.

"Oh! Well yeah…we should probably do that. Odd, you get her and don't put her into the scanners right away; I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is anyways?" Odd scrunched his eyebrows and ran his hands up his hair, smoothing the spike.

"Eh, probably mixing in the gym," Odd shrugged, "If she isn't on Lyoko or with you that's where she is."

"Of course! She would never hear her cell over the music. Alright, get her as fast as you can and try to find out what XANA's attack is this time."

"Yes Sergeant Einstein!" Odd said, grinning cheesily and saluting Jeremy who rolled his eyes before the purple haired boy got into the elevator with Yumi and Ulrich, who headed down to the scanner room.

"So immature…" Jeremy mumbled to himself before returning to typing away on his keyboard. A strange window with a neon yellow jellyfish on it popped onto the supercomputer screen. "Huh? What's this? Is it some sort of universe parallel to Lyoko? No its-" He gasped. The jellyfish disappeared and a box like the one for sector five appeared.

**Welcome to Ocea. Land of the **_**kandil deti neoni verdhë.**_

**CODE: _**

Jeremy blinked in surprise. This seemed to be some strange alternate Lyoko! Where did it come from? Had it been created by XANA to trap them? Or was it another one of Franz Hopper's strange-

"Hey Jer?" Ulrich interrupted him, "Are you going to send us in-I don't know- today?" Jeremy turned his attention away from the strange window and started up the virtualization process.

"Sorry Ulrich, I found something really interesting. You guys will have to check it out after we deactivate the tower. That is, if we can. If Odd doesn't get her back here then XANA will have really defeated us! Without Aelita, we can't fight back against XANA."

"You're right Jeremy," Yumi's voice came through his headset, "Where is this tower anyways?" On Lyoko she looked around the forest sector. No monsters to be seen, and no tower either.

"The tower is north-east of where you are now and there's no welcoming committee. I'll program your vehicles." A few buttons were pressed and the over bike appeared.

"Uh oh!" Jeremy explained, "I can't materialize the overwing. You'll just have to ride together. Alright?" Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other and blushed in an instant before Yumi called out.

"Okay Jeremy! We'll hop on right n-" She let out a small and-she noted-very girly shriek as Lyoko went dark. "W-what's happening?" she whimpered.

"What's going on around here? The other vehicles are all bugged up and a little light on the edge of the supercomputer screen is blinking red! What does it look like on Lyoko?" Jeremy said frantically, typing and clicking, opening and closing windows, and all the while watching the strange red light that had appeared.

"Well I hate to say it but its just as bad here! Whatever distributes light to Lyoko is flickering and the forest sector is going in and out of darkness! Right now its on-no wait-dark again-light-dark-light-dark-light…" Ulrich said as the brightness switched back and forth, on to off.

"This must be XANA's attack! He isn't attacking the Earth, XANA is now attacking the inner workings of Lyoko itself!" More lights flashed, warning windows blinked, and the screen showing Yumi's bugged vehicle still blared on the computer. Ulrich and Yumi gasped and the girl let out another small squeak as the lights of Lyoko turned off and stayed that way.

"Jeremy," Yumi said, her voice shaking, "We have a serious problem." Suddenly, a bright red dot of light shot towards Ulrich and Yumi. "What is that-uh…" The light, which happened to be a laser, had hit Yumi in the chest and she crumpled to the grass.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted in a worried voice. The laser's light had lit up the area just long enough for him to see a block standing on the other side of the plateau. As the laser's electricity zoomed through the geisha's body, Ulrich had seen her fall limply to the ground in a heap before the blackness washed over Lyoko once more. "Jeremy," he ran over to where he thought that Yumi had hit the ground, feeling around carefully once he got close, "What happened to Yumi? Are the hits real again? Is this part of XANA's attack?" He found Yumi's hand and grasped it tightly in the dark.

"I'm really not sure Ulrich," Oh-no. If Einstein didn't know something, it was going to be a serious problem. "Your best hope would be to get rid of that block. I can't pull up Yumi's card, but I know you don't want to get hit right now! Be careful! I'll go check the super calculator." The smart boy jumped up from his seat at the computer and headed down to the room that stored the brilliant machine. "I really hope I can fix this," he said to himself as the elevator doors opened, "Really, really hope."

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich stood up, dropping Yumi's hand from his and walking slowly towards where he remembered the block being, carefully testing the ground in front of him with his saber before each one of his tentative steps. Another one of the bright red lasers shot through the darkness, illuminating the plateau and allowing Ulrich to see the block which had fired at him. He easily deflected the single laser from the block with his saber and continued to walk towards the block. Now that he knew the way, he simply stuck his saber out in front of him and waited for it to collide with the block or for the block to fire another laser. Once again, he deflected the lasers from the block. This time, there were five lasers instead of just one. With him walking towards the block directly in front of Yumi there was no chance she could get hit unless he moved out of the way. With the extended amount of light from the block's blasts he could see for much longer.

"Super sprint!" he said, charging towards the block at an incredible speed, dodging the next round of lasers that it sent at him. "Impact! Yeah!" He cried out victoriously, burying his sword into the XANA eye on the block's surface. With the block gone Ulrich once again made his way towards Yumi in the dark. Without the lasers there was no light at all, but his saber gave off a soft glow that prevented him from running into Yumi who was still lying on the grass and seemed to be unconscious

"Yumi!" he shook her, "Yumi are you okay? Wake up Yumi!"Ulrich began to panic as he thought about all of the possibilities.

When she had been hit, it could have been a special blast that possessed her or maybe she had fallen out of one of the scanners back at the factory, unconscious and comatose.

She could even have just fallen out of the scanners with no life in her at all.

The digital envelope could have been damaged!

She could be a prisoner of XANA without knowing how or where or who or anything!

"Yumi!" Ulrich tried to calm himself down, "Yumi! Wake up…please," he stopped shaking her and sank to his knees. "Wake up wake up wake up…" he whispered over and over out loud while in his head he repeated, 'she isn't dead she isn't dead she is-'

"Ulrich?" her eyes opened and she looked confused, "What happened to me? I remember a red light and then…" she shook her head sadly.

"The light, it was a block's laser and you just crumpled to the ground. Jeremy didn't know what was happening because he couldn't pull up your card and so I fought the block in the dark and once I killed it I came back over to you. " he shivered slightly, "It was scary and I was pretty worried but now you've woken up so that's good. You still aren't all better though…" he mused, trying to soothe her.

"But I'm just fine Ulrich. You don't need to worry anymore. When Odd and Aelita get here we'll make our way to the tower and Aelita will deactivate it. Maybe we'll even have a return to the past! But it will all be fine, I promise." She looked so sincere when she said it that he almost believed her. That she was fine, that it would all be okay, that Aelita and Odd would get here in time, even that Jeremy would fix everything and launch a return to the past. But he didn't.

"But Yumi," Ulrich said sadly, "You aren't okay at all. That hit did a lot of damage and I don't know if you can stand up on your own, let alone fight. We have to wait for Jeremy to tell us what to do and then we'll move. Until then, we're going to stay right here." She frowned at him and looked away.

"Okay," she grumbled, then as if it was a second thought, "Ulrich?" he looked at her and she smiled, "thanks."

**And there you have it chapter 1 ½! I hope you enjoyed it! I still have to mak and then we'll get to three. After these first two half chapters, chapter select will look like this:**

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 1 ½**

**Chapter 2 ½**

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 ½**

**Chapter 4 **

**Chapter 4 ½**

**And so on until the story ends! See ya later, **


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm back to this story! Know that you've missed it and so have I! Sorry about all of the pointless one shots and stuff…I just haven't had as much time lately…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

As Aelita and Odd dropped into Lyoko, it was still pitch black and dark. The air was so thick that it almost dripped with lack of light. "Alright Jeremy!" Odd called out, "We're here, now what?" Jeremy nearly rolled his eyes for almost no reason. Odd just was so annoying to him right now.

"I'll lead you, direct you, you know? Make sure that you don't run off of any cliffs, direct you to where Yumi and Ulrich are, try to get you to the tower, all that good stuff. Basically, keep you alive."

"Oh," Odd said in realization, "So can I take, hmm, 5 steps forward?" Jeremy rolled his eyes again.

"Yes Odd you should be able to-"

He was cut off as a loud, "Ouch!" Came from his headset. "Jer," Odd moaned, "you said that I could step forward." Immediately after the spiky haired boy had heard the sound of the letter y come from Jeremy's mouth, he had strutted forward only to run into something.

"If you had let me finish my sentence-"

"You know Jer," the younger boy continued, ignoring Jeremy's complaint, "were we even materialized _close _to Ulrich and Yumi? I thought we would hear the kissing noises by now…darkness is the perfect cover…" he trailed off.

Odd's comment was followed by a giggle from Aelita (causing Jeremy to roll his eyes yet again) and a very loud synchronized, "Odd!" from nearby.

"Ah the love birds are here. Sorry to intrude on your moment but-" his words were cut off midsentence.

"Now Odd," it was Yumi, "sorry to disappoint you but there was no 'moment' going on." You could hear the blush in her voice and all who were listening knew that it wasn't true. (Makes you wonder who else was listening huh…)

"Whatever," Jeremy snapped with a harshness that caused the four who were virtualized to raise their eyebrows invisibly, "Odd, you clumsy idiot, ran into Ulrich's overbike which was virtualized just before it went dark and Ulrich had to help Yumi. Right now we have to get Aelita to the tower so that she can deactivate it. Yumi needs to be taken to a way tower with all of you before I can do that so that we can heal her. I've come up with a new program that will allow me to do so. Ulrich, you start towards the way tower with Yumi. Odd and Aelita," the two looked to the dark sky as he spoke to them, "make your way to the activated tower and fight off any monsters. I doubt that there will be that many because of all the other problems he is causing at the moment. He will assume that we are weak and he doesn't need to do anything more to stop us. I may be wrong so be on the lookout just in case. Got that?" They nodded but realizing their response was imperceptible replied with an eager 'okay'.

"Wait a second," Aelita said, thinking about what they were about to attempt, "how will you guide both of us if we're going separate directions? And which way are the two towers?" _She is always full of questions,_ Jeremy thought with admiration. _Even my plans she questions because she knows that there are parts I only tell myself and not everyone else. She's always so concerned about everyone-_

"And how will Odd fight monsters if he can't see them?" _–and Odd._ Jeremy wasn't sure why this bothered him but it did, everything about Odd and Aelita bothered him. Not Aelita, just when she was with Odd he felt so…sick. Odd chuckled softly.

"What makes you think I'll be the only one fighting Princess?" Odd said playfully, "Just because I'm your knight in shining armor doesn't mean I have to do _all_ of the work."

Aelita was right next to him and said quietly enough that no one else heard but him, "You're right. But you do have to answer my question." This sent shivers through the highlighted boy's spine.

"So how are we going to get where we need to go Jeremy?" Odd asked, breaking out of the ice Aelita's statement had left him in.

"Ulrich has his saber which he can use to prod the areas in front of him in order to find his way. I'll guide Aelita and Odd," Odd hated how Jeremy always felt the need to put him last. Then again, there were only two people in the list. Maybe he was just being paranoid, "over the headset. Ulrich, Yumi, if you have any emergencies or can't figure out where to go, just ask for help. And Ulrich?" The brunette had been mostly zoning out and focusing on the warmth from Yumi's hand so he sounded startled.

"Yeah Jer?"

"Don't sound so nervous Ulrich. I was just going to say make sure to keep Yumi safe and don't let your guard down for any reason. XANA may have implanted a delayed possession virus when he shot her. Anything unusual that she does," Jeremy shuddered, "we can and will be suspicious of. Got it?" Ulrich nodded grimly and there was a silence before he realized he couldn't see him.

"Got it! Lets go."

"Aelita, Odd," Jeremy instructed, "head north on the path. It leads to a plateau." The two headed off slowly, taking careful steps. Aelita stumbled and fell.

"Are you all right Aelita?" she stood up and brushed herself off in the darkness.

"I'm fine Odd. Maybe we should hold hands just so that it doesn't happen again."

"Right!" Odd said, grabbing her hand and starting to march forward. "Lets go find the tower Princess!" Despite herself, Aelita giggled and began to stumble as she was pulled along after the giant purple cat boy. Still holding onto Yumi's hand, Ulrich tried to help her stand up but as soon as she got into a crouch her legs wobbled and she tumbled back to the ground.

"Oof," she huffed as she sat there, still too weak to walk, "Sorry that I'm so useless Ulrich. It's just that blast…" she trailed off.

"Um guys?" it was Jeremy, "Not to make things awkward or anything but I'm going to make it so that only very loud sounds come through this headset. So I won't be eavesdropping. Just thought you should know." Before Ulrich or Yumi could reply a small 'click' was heard and Jeremy was gone.

"Well since Jeremy isn't listening," Ulrich started, "do you ever get the feeling that he wants to punch Odd's head off? But he's frustrated that he has no muscle capability to do so?" Yumi laughed.

"Are you kidding? He gets so jealous I'd have to be crazy not to notice! But I think that Aelita kind of enjoys it. You know?" From his saber's glow, she could see the perplexed look on Ulrich's face. Yumi sighed and began to speak as if she were talking to a 5 year old.

"Look," she explained, "Jeremy is totally in love with Aelita. But it isn't really boyfriend/girlfriend love. He doesn't realize it but he loves her like a father or an older brother does and can't stand any other guy even breathing the wrong way when he's around." Ulrich nodded slowly, starting to understand girl logic. It was completely insane but strangely clear… Anyways, "Especially with Odd because no matter what he says, Odd won't change what he does. He's just…odd like that." Yumi continued, "There are some more reasons Jer can't stand him. For one, he's a ladies man and if Aelita fell for him…well, Jeremy would be like some old toy. Or computer in their case."

"Also," it was almost like a lecture the way she spoke about other people's emotions, like she couldn't care less, "Jeremy could never tell Aelita the way he really feels because he feels Odd is a constant threat. And he's also afraid that he'll get rejected for Odd even though Jeremy doesn't even like Aelita that way he thinks he does. This is all really confusing…And I still can't stand up!" She sounded angry so Ulrich thought he should ask one more question on the matter before she closed up and got bitter.

"What about Odd?"

"Well, Odd is sort of the question mark, you know? The variable. Whatever he feels could mess up the entire situation." Her statement hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Now could you help me up?"

**Sorry if that last conversation was repetitive. Just making sure everyone knew what was going on there…See ya soon!**

**Aelita the Shadow Hunter**


End file.
